For many years and in many cultures, the bandalore or yo-yo, as it is more commonly known, has been a popular toy. It may be crafted out of many different materials, and while the basic construction of the yo-yo is simple, there are a number of variations on the overall design that have been created and sold to the general public. Throughout these variations, however, the designers have consistently used a string of some sort to allow the user of the yo-yo to hold and control the toy. The string is attached at one end of the yo-yo and at the other end to the user of the toy by way of a slip knot tied around a finger.
While the use of the slip knot connection has been the most common way one holds and controls the yo-yo, there are inherent problems in using a string tied to a finger. For example, the slip knot has a natural tendency to become tighter and tighter around the user's finger during use, thus cutting off circulation and making the user uncomfortable. Further, the slip knot itself can become tangled around itself or the yo-yo; or, it may become untied, forcing the user to untangle or re-tie the knot to continue using the toy.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a connector or holder for a yo-yo or bandalore which will significantly improve circulation in the user's fingers when the toy is being used.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a connector or holder for a yo-yo or bandalore which will remain tangle-free during use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a connector or holder for a yo-yo or bandalore which will need no re-tying in order to continue using the toy.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a connector or holder for a yo-yo or bandalore which will assist in the upward return of the toy.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a connector or holder for a yo-yo or bandalore which will prevent the toy from becoming useless due to the string and holder being pulled into the inner hub or housing member of the yo-yo.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a connector or holder for a yo-yo or bandalore which will facilitate an overall ease of usage of the toy.
Additional objects and advantages will become apparent from the following description and the drawings.